


A Sweet Spring

by DragonHotCoffee



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Country Bumpkin Laurent, Dom/sub Undertones, Dryad!Damen, Fae Magic, M/M, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nymphs & Dryads, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHotCoffee/pseuds/DragonHotCoffee
Summary: Laurent, a farm hand, makes the mistake of wandering into the wrong orchard during mating season...





	A Sweet Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like a gratuitious pwp but it could have a plot ^_^  
> This is my first fic so be gentle.  
> Much thanks to @TellerOfTales for beta reading!  
> This is not exactly consensual so don't like don't read

The sun was shining in a cloudless blue sky when Laurent realized the road leading back to the farm curved around a copse of trees so immense that it would be easier to cut through. Laurent glanced directly left, through the myriad of exotic trees and decided it would be a far quicker option not to mention more pleasant than the dirt road along the fenced farmlands full of the loud sheep and cattle smelling of manure. In any case, he wanted to get back quickly so he wouldn’t get scolded for being out so late.  

He walked past towering date palms and delicate cherry trees. There were strange blue-barked trees with fruits that glowed and saplings that swayed vigorously to and fro to shake their chime-like flowers in a haunting melody. Though he’d been warned not to walk through places like this, he didn’t find his first impression to be all that bad. Sensing no danger despite the odd magic behind the stranger plants, Laurent felt his bad mood seep away as he walked across the springy grass, taking in the sweet and exotic smells while the birds chirped away in the tree canopies high above him.

He reached a clearing, bare except for an immense and ugly tree with purplish bark patched with black spots that  billowed a noxious gas from the hollow in its trunk that made Laurent gag at its sulfuric stench. He hastily ran past it, pinching his nose closed. His eyes however, were exposed to the toxic fumes. They stung his eyes with a million little flames, blackening his vision. Laurent stumbled in his running and his foot found a root that sent him toppling down a hill. Laurent put his arms out as he rolled down, trying to stop himself but his velocity was too great and he ended up thudding hard at the bottom against a jutting grass mound, letting out an ‘oof!’ as the wind was knocked out of him. He lay stunned and shook his head as he tried to remember which direction the road was. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake, Laurent, this is why you should have bought a compass. _ He stood up and brushed his pants off and looked around. Behind him was the hill but he could hardly fathom climbing up its steep peak to get back to the wood-proper where the poisonous tree was. He looked to his left and saw some beautiful flowering trees planted in rows, bees buzzing among their branches. Laurent stumbled towards this new part of the wood and walked amidst the trunks; the sun was still shining high and brightly so he had time to dally. 

Eventually the flower trees dwindled and Laurent found himself walking through a curious hedge maze overgrown with all sorts of strange vegetation. After coming across two dead ends and much cursing, he finally found the end of the maze and blinked as golden light shined in his face as soon as he exited. 

When Laurent’s vision cleared, he was affronted by the sight of a huge tree with smooth dark brown bark and low-hanging branches laden with golden flowers and fruits that emanated glowing light. The tree’s trunk was as wide as a cart and had humongous roots bursting out of the earth. Laurent walked towards it, thinking how nice it would be to nestle into one of the hollows the roots made and take a short nap, getting lulled by the scents of th-

Something had tugged his leg as he went to take a step. 

Laurent looked down to see a supple, green vine wrapped around his ankle. 

Laurent blinked down at it and shook his leg. The vine held fast. He reached down to untangle himself only to yelp when his wrist was encircled by a second vine that rose from the forest floor like a snake with a mind of its own. Together, the vines began to pull him towards the golden tree. He dug his heels into the ground and resisted but they were too strong. He grunted as he struggled against them, wriggling his torso and using his free hand and foot to push uselessly at the entrapping vines. Their grip around his wrist and ankle was strong, without being crushing. As he was drawn closer to the glowing tree,  more vines appeared to encircle his remaining wrist and ankle. 

He was lifted slightly off the ground, completely supported by the vines. Laurent struggled harder, recalling horrific rumors of man-eating fae plants. He would not be this creature’s lunch!

Another vine came from the tree, this one bigger and with a rounded bud at the end the size of Laurent’s fist. The bud slowly split open into a glowing, golden flower larger than the ones on the tree, a five-petaled blossom with stamens and a cup-shaped middle similar to a daffodil. 

The flower in front of his face shuddered and expelled some golden powder that tickled Laurent’s nose. He did what anyone would; he sneezed and ended up inhaling the pollen on the breath after. A small vine gently pushed some stray powder on Laurent’s cheek up into his nostril, forcing him to breathe more in. 

A vine slid down the back of his jacket and with a quick thrust and flick, ripped through all of his laces then swiftly divested him of jacket and shirt. More vines appeared and ripped through the seams of his pants and unlaced his boots carefully as if they were familiar with human clothing. Laurent struggled uselessly, kicking and twisting his arms but the vines simply adapted to his movements as they undressed him. 

The sound of wood creaking and moaning from the tree made Laurent jerk in his bonds though he couldn’t even turn his head to see what was going on, a vine cupping his head firmly and snaking into his hair to grip at the blond strands and pull his head back. A figure came around Laurent to stand in front of him and Laurent froze in shock.

It was a man. A completely naked man. A sinfully handsome man too. His skin was a tanned bronze and his body was heavily muscled. He was  _ big,  _ taller than Laurent even when he was being held above the ground by sentient fae vines. The man’s hair was brown and curling and had dozens of the large golden flowers from the tree woven into the waist-length locks. The man smiled in bemusement at Laurent as if he had not just used vines to tie Laurent up. Laurent knew now what he was dealing with and he internally cursed his decision to pass through an orchard: the man was a dryad, a tree spirit and it was spring.

Laurent was fucked in every sense of the word.

The dryad man stepped forward and ran a hand down Laurent’s chest, seemingly fascinated with the pale expanse of skin and muscle that he found there. A dark finger brushed against one of Laurent’s pink nipples, forcing a gasp out of him. Laurent gritted his teeth and glared at the dryad. He was not going to just let himself get molested by a stupid tree man! 

He renewed his struggles and tried to flinch away from the dryad’s presumptuous touch but there was nowhere to go. The dryad continued his exploration of Laurent’s body, tracing the muscles of his abdomen, squeezing at the flesh of his thighs, ghosting touches under his knees that caused Laurent to shudder in reluctant pleasure. While the dryad innocently explored Laurent’s body, more vines had appeared to add to Laurent’s torment. A tendril brushing under his ear. A smooth vine with little sprigs running up and down Laurent’s spine, causing him to arch and moan as he was gently tickled. Two small vines encircled his nipples and pinched and squeezed until the small buds were stimulated and hard, every little touch to them making Laurent jerk and whine. Against his will, his cock curved up and his balls tightened, throbbing in denied contact. The dryad made a noise of approval at the sight, his strange golden eyes warming and perusing Laurent’s body once again. Every place those hungry eyes alighted upon burned with the need for touch, tingling, making Laurent writhe. It was strange. His bonds held strong despite some strange liquid excreting from them, making them slick and wet….

His mouth was also invaded by vines, stretching his lips open wide and keeping his jaw from biting down. Small little vines began to play with his tongue, pushing into his mouth so there was barely any room for anything else, muffling Laurent’s moans. The vines continued to produce some strange liquid that Laurent now found tasted sweet, not quite like honey but not quite like a juicy nectarine or peach. Before he could dwell on it, he found himself sucking voraciously on the vines in his mouth for more of the liquid, enjoying the feeling of the sweetness trickling down his throat. Drool dribbled out the corners of his mouth, running down his chin and neck, wetting his nipples with sticky liquid.  
The dryad had moved behind him now and the vines had removed themselves from Laurent’s hair so the dryad could run his fingers through it, rubbing the golden strands between his fingers. The dryad seemed to love Laurent’s hair, lifting large locks to bury his nose into and inhale deeply, seeming to relish the smell. Then two large hands gripped Laurent’s ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing the plump flesh until Laurent whined around the vines in his mouth.

The dryad spread Laurent’s cheeks open wide to reveal his entrance. Laurent felt himself growing nervous at what the dryad would do next and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing and flushed- the dryad was merely looking down at Laurent’s hole with admiring arousal, thumbs rubbing at the rim Laurent could feel was twitching. 

The vines had removed themselves from Laurent’s mouth to force his mouth open wide to insert one of the golden fruits into Laurent’s mouth, a vine pressing into Laurent’s jaw to make him bite into the luscious flesh. Golden juice spurted onto his face and into his mouth, cool and scrumptious. He chewed and swallowed the delicious fruit and when the vine held the rest of the fruit out in a beckoning gesture, Laurent bit into it again and obediently ate all of it. He tilted his head back to rest on the dryad’s shoulder and let out a drawn-out moan, nosing his face against the warm flesh of the dryad’s neck. He felt so hot, so wet, and his hole was throbbing, begging to be stretched open and filled up…

Laurent’s skin had been set on fire with desire and he keened against the dryad’s neck and squirmed to get closer to the burning body behind him. The dryad was pleased by this if the swelling of his cock against Laurent’s ass was anything to go by. 

“Please,” Laurent begged brokenly even though the dryad would know no human tongue, “please.” he didn’t know what he was begging for. A release from the heat rippling through him in a giant wave, causing his muscles and very blood to pulsate with want. Laurent felt tears leak out of his eyes in desperation and felt the dryad make a noise of concern, reaching a large callused finger up to brush the liquid from Laurent’s cheeks. 

The vines around Laurent’s ankles slid up to grip below his knees and pull his legs back and apart, so his torso leaned forward and his ass was spread open and exposed. He felt the ache in his muscles at the difficult position, his thighs shaking from the strain though the ache only added to the arousal he felt. The dryad had stepped away from Laurent’s body and Laurent whined at the loss but soon found the reason for it as a vine slapped at the meat of his ass with too much strength, making him cry out at the intense pain. Again, the vine spanked him, this time on his left cheek only to be followed shortly by another vine slapping him on the curve near where buttocks met thigh. Over and over, the vines whipped his ass, some landing blows near the tight ring of muscle that made his voice crack on the cries he uttered, while others seemed intent on making his ass bruise with the increasing amount of lashes they landed in one spot or another, the layered strikes raising more blood to bruise his flawlessly creamy skin rosy and then blue. 

When a vine landed a blow against the back of Laurent’s balls, he would have orgasmed were it not for the thin vine that had wrapped itself firmly around the base of his cock. He babbled pleas and curses in the same breath incoherently, looking back at the dryad with tear-filled eyes, hoping to stir some primal sympathy but the dryad merely grinned wickedly at him, white teeth gleaming against dark skin and let the vines continue their torturing. 

Only after Laurent could feel his ass pulsating with every pound of his heart, did they stop. Laurent’s head lolled forward for he was exhausted, arousal forgotten. But the dryad and his vines were hardly done with the catch of the day. He was pulled back up against the dryad for more.

The dryad was eager to continue his own ministrations, running powerful hands over the lily-white skin of Laurent’s yet to be blemished back. The cheeks of Laurent’s ass were spread again, this time by vines, purposefully digging into Laurent’s tender and abused flesh, forcing more whimpers out of him, muffled by the thick vines stuffed in his mouth. Laurent could feel something pushing at his entrance and realized it was a vine as wide as two fingers put together. It rubbed against the ring of his ass, leaking liquid onto it and gently pushing it inside, Laurent’s hole stretching slightly as nectar was deposited inside his ass. He was making high-pitched,  inhuman noises of lust as the vine began to teasingly press in and out in little thrusts, barely stretching him much wider. Laurent leaned his head back into the body of the dryad, who had stepped close enough to touch Laurent once again, still rubbing hands over his back and now over his nipples, flicking them occasionally. 

Laurent panted hotly into the dryad’s broad chest, feeling the incredibly thick cock pressing insistently against his ass alongside the vine shallowly thrusting inside. Laurent needed the dryad to fuck him, needed him to soothe the hellish burning in Laurent’s body with the nectar of his come spilling inside Laurent, filling him with cool sweetness. Laurent strained against the vines encircling his wrists and ankles, twisting his arms and legs in an attempt to get free and get fucked. The vines were too strong, unwilling to give. Laurent went limp against the dryad. 

The dryad murmured some strange words against Laurent’s hair and the vine at Laurent’s rim pushed all the way inside him without warning, making Laurent arch weakly against the dryad, mouth opening in a silent scream as the vine pierced his sweet spot and continually thrust against it with no sign of stopping or slowing down, in fact increasing in speed while more liquid slicked the walls and entrance of Laurent’s hole. The vine around Laurent’s dick remained tight, ensuring he couldn’t achieve pleasure. Writhing and begging, Laurent couldn’t think, couldn’t rationalize what was happening, could only hope beyond hope that he would be allowed to orgasm.

The vine finally pulled out of his ass with a squelching sound and Laurent shuddered. His hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat and his body was covered in the strange golden liquid, dripping slowly down Laurent’s flesh and hardening in sticky trails, making him feel filthy, in need of washing. All thoughts of hygiene were banished however, when he felt something thicker than the vine from before push slowly into his entrance. 

The dryad had grasped Laurent under the shoulders and slid into place behind him, his chest and stomach pressed against Laurent’s back and now, his huge and hard cock was pressing into Laurent’s core. Laurent couldn’t escape, couldn’t even struggle. His own breath was bated as he waited for the long slide in, waiting for the start of the fucking. 

But the dryad held his cock where it was, just the tip of it penetrating the very rim of Laurent’s ass though he could already feel the burn of the dryad’s largeness. Laurent’s head jerked and he pressed his face again into the dryad’s neck, nosing along the sharp jawline and whining. Only then, with Laurent pliant and whimpering, did the dryad push in all the way, Laurent moaning in pleasure as the whole thick length of it seated itself inside of him, holding there with the dryad’s warm balls flush against the crease of Laurent’s ass, the inside burning from the hard stretch before the dryad pulled out again and thrust in again.

The dryad was relentless in his pleasure though not unkind, keeping a brutal pace that had Laurent crying out on every slap the dryad’s balls made against the back of his thighs but the dryad also pinched his nipples, squeezed his hipbones, and at one point, had a vine wrap itself around Laurent’s throat so instead of shouting his pleasure, he gasped it out as the constricting vine tightened on every thrust in. The pleasure that was tightening Laurent’s balls increased ten-fold after that. 

Laurent gave a moan of misery when the dryad mercilessly groped at the battered flesh of his ass, squeezing hard until Laurent sobbed brokenly. Even during the hard and fast fucking in and out, the pain was still acute enough to overwhelm Laurent in his vulnerably sensitive state, his head thrashing back and forth. A large hand grasped his hair firmly to keep him still and a hot mouth pressed open-mouthed kisses to Laurent’s neck and shoulder, sucking marks there that throbbed more intensely than the rest of Laurent’s body. Laurent could barely breathe, his breath coming out in muffled  _ mphs _ as vines kept filling his mouth and playing with his tongue and thrusting in and out. The dryad’s pace had become bruising, punishing, Laurent’s body rocking forward on every thrust in. He looked down to see a bulge in his stomach that kept appearing and disappearing. Then he couldn’t focus or control his own body as the thrusts sped up further, bouncing him up and down in his bonds. The vines remove themselves from Laurent’s mouth so he can cry out on every thrust, his voice sounding wrecked and broken to his own ears. He was so hot, so out of his mind with pleasure, he couldn’t think. His hole was so hot it had become numb, so tight the stretch was so painful yet so good. He could feel the exquisite sensation of it in every inch of his body, in his chest, his throat, his head. All was drowning in tight, hot, painful pleasure. His eyes were clenched shut and he could feel his cock swollen and neglected, had become one huge hurt from denied orgasm. He wailed in despair and tried to rub himself against the dryad, to plead wordlessly for mercy but it was too hard when he was no longer in control of his body. 

Laurent’s breath stuttered out in shock when liquid warmth flooded his insides, filling him up with fat globs of honeyed stickiness. He moaned at the sensation, so full and lush was the dryad’s spend. After finally releasing, the dryad held still inside of him, not pulling out despite the softness of his cock which was still large even limp, making Laurent’s hole burn and ache in protest. 

Another vine wrapped around Laurent’s cock, pumping up and down while a tendril tenderly stroked his balls, almost tickling him with their gentleness against the taut flesh. Laurent wriggled and squirmed against the dryad as he was fondled, a cock still hot and big inside of him. Then the vine around the base of his cock untwined.

Laurent’s shout was so loud it echoed in the small glade, his body tightening up like a bow as his seed was forcefully pumped out of him. The dryad murmured wordless approval and nuzzled Laurent’s sweat-soaked hair. When the final drops of come had finished dribbling out of him, Laurent collapsed, still bound and held up by vines. The dryad was chuckling and clicking his tongue in a strange mixture of noises that sounded like wind rushing through branches, making them hit one another, stroking his ridiculously large hands over Laurent’s chest and neck in a soothing manner. One hand reached up to grasp Laurent’s chin and turn his face back towards the dryad. Laurent only had a second to take in the handsomely formed face and lovely warm eyes before the dryad was kissing him. Laurent’s eyes closed in assent and kissed him back, moaning weakly as the dryad’s tongue teasingly licked at Laurent’s mouth that was still sore from violation. 

Finally, the dryad pulled away and gazed down at Laurent with golden eyes that sparkled with affection. Laurent glared tiredly. He’d just been treated to an impromptu molestation because he’d gotten lost. He was a little less than amused and most definitely not affectionate. The dryad laughed out loud, unnerving Laurent with the humanness of the gesture. Laurent yelped then as he suddenly fell to the grassy ground, all of the vines having let go of him at once. He struggled to get to his feet but fell over immediately, the pain in his ass and all over his body making it difficult for him to easily move, so stiff were his muscles from being held in place for so long. He managed to throw another glare in the dryad’s direction who merely smiled unapologetically. A lash against Laurent’s ass made him jump to his feet in shock. He looked back at the dryad who was still smiling, more widely now. Another lash against his cheeks made Laurent dart away, mollified and eager to get away but he needed his clothes. His head swivelled around frantically. Where were his clothes?

Another slap to his ass and Laurent turned back to the dryad to yell insults - only to see a vine holding up his clothes for him, neatly folded. Laurent’s cheeks flamed and he snatched the clothes from the vine, hurriedly dressing. He heard the tree creaking again and looked back to see the dryad walking into a hole the tree had made in its massive base. Perhaps he only came out for special occasions, such as molesting innocent travellers. 

Laurent knew he’d have no trouble climbing that hill now, so eager was he to get back to the farm. He could see that the sun had moved significantly downwards since he’d been waylaid and cursed impressively. He knew he could hardly give a proper excuse to the old farmer for his lateness but there was hardly anything to be done about it now. 

It was only when Laurent had finally managed to somehow make it out of the orchard and was back on the dirt road, that he wondered how many others out there had had similar encounters with the dryad.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> I could expand on this if anyone's interested in more tentacley tree man fun and some minor plot.


End file.
